brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Elapsed Time (BrainPop Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, "Elapsed Time, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, and Moby are in front of their school. Characters are lined up by a bus. ANNIE: I'm excited about our field trip, Moby! MOBY: Beep! There's a posted sign that reads: Hall of Science Bus. Leaves at: 9:40. Arrives at: 10:00. ANNIE: How long does the bus take to get to the Hall of Science? MOBY: Beep? What is elapsed time? ANNIE: What is elapsed time? An''nie’s notebook reads: What is elapsed time?'' ANNIE: Elapsed time is the amount of time that passes between one point in time to another. A word wall card appears, reading: Elapsed time, the amount of time that passes between one point in time and to another. A train schedule reads: Central Station to Whistle City Departs: Arrives: 3:59 pm 5:30 pm 6:40 pm 8:06 pm 10:59 pm 12:16 am ANNIE: Elapsed time can tell us how long it takes to get somewhere. A roller coaster's "waiting time" sign next to a clock reads: Waiting time, 45 minutes. The clock reads: 12:23. ANNIE: Or how long something lasts. Knowing elapsed time can help us make plans and be on time. You can measure elapsed time by using a stopwatch. In the playground, Annie holds up a stopwatch. Moby beeps. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: How long can you stand on one leg, Moby? Moby stands on one leg. ANNIE: The stopwatch counts up seconds, minutes, and even hours. Onscreen, Annie's stopwatch appears and begins counting up in seconds. ANNIE: Wow! You can stand on one leg for a long time, Moby! Moby is still standing on one leg and is reading a book. The sun sets behind him, and day turns to night. ANNIE: Uh… Moby, I think it's time to go now. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: You stood on one leg for ten hours, twenty-five minutes, and forty-eight seconds. The stopwatch is stopped at 10:25:48 seconds. Moby beeps and falls over. How can you use a clock to figure out elapsed time? ANNIE: How can you use a clock to figure out elapsed time? Annie’s notebook reads: How can you use a clock to figure out elapsed time? Moby and Annie are back at the bus stop. ANNIE: The bus leaves at 9:40 and arrives at the Hall of Science at 10:00. How long is the bus ride? You can use a clock to figure it out. Onscreen, a clock reads 9:40. The minute hand moves around until it hits the 12. As it passes each number, it counts up 5, 10, 15, 20 minutes. ANNIE: Start at 9:40 and then count up by fives, until you get to 10 o’clock. 0, 5,10,15, 20. The bus takes twenty minutes to get to the Hall of Science. Onscreen, the bus arrives at the Hall of Science. Moby and Annie enter the museum. A sign reads: Electricity Exhibit at 10:30. ANNIE: Cool! There's an electricity exhibit at 10:30. What time is it now? Onscreen, a clock is on the museum wall, reading 10:08. ANNIE: It's 10:08. How much time do we have until the exhibit? I can count up two minutes to get to 10:10. That's an easier time to work with. Onscreen, the minute hand moves two minutes. ANNIE: Now I can count up by fives until 10:30: 5, 10, 15, 20. Now add the minutes: Twenty-plus twenty-two is equal to twenty-two. The electricity exhibit is in twenty-two minutes. Onscreen, the minute hand moves and the clock reads 10:30. Then the 20 and the 2 move together to form 20 + 2 = 22 minutes. MOBY: Beep! Moby is playing with the electricity exhibit and little lightning bolts start shooting out from his arms. How can you use a chart to figure out elapsed time? ANNIE: How can you use a chart to figure out elapsed time? Annie’s notebook reads: How can you use a chart to figure out elapsed time? ANNIE: The Aviary opens at 1:45. Moby and Annie are in front of the insect house and aviary, but it is roped off. A sign reads, Opens today at 1:45. ANNIE: What time is it now? Moby's chest opens to show an analog clock that shows reads 11:15. ANNIE: Let's see… it's 11:15. How much time do we have? You can make a chart to figure it out. Onscreen, a chart appears and is filled out as Annie talks. The title reads: Time now, 11:15. Opens at, 1:45. ANNIE: You start at 11:15 and you count on one hour to get to 12:15. Onscreen, an hour is added to the table. The chart reads, + 1 hour, 12:15. ANNIE: Then you count on another hour to get to 1:15. Onscreen, another hour is added to the chart. The chart reads: + 2 hours, 1:15. ANNIE: Then you count on thirty minutes to get to 1:45. Onscreen, thirty minutes is added to the chart. The chart reads, + 30 minutes, 1:45. ANNIE: Now add up all the hours and minutes. The exhibit opens in two hours and thirty minutes. Onscreen, the times are totaled. The total amount of time is 2 hours and 30 minutes. Moby is in an aviary with birds, frogs, and butterflies have landed all over his face!! Some peacocks are in the background. He's excited. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: How can you use a number line to figure out elapsed time? How can you use a number line to figure out elapsed time? Annie’s notebook reads: How can you use a number line to figure out elapsed time? Moby and Annie are in front of the planetarium with a sign that reads: Planetarium show, 11:50. 35 minutes long. ANNIE: Look! There's a planetarium show! It begins at 11:50, and it's 35 minutes long. What time will it end? MOBY: Beep? Onscreen, a number line appears. It's starting point is 11:50. ANNIE: You start at 11:50 and count on 35 minutes. Let's see… I can count up ten minutes to get to 12 o’clock. Onscreen, 10 minutes are added to the number line, to 12:00. ANNIE: Then I can count on another 10 minutes to get to 12:10. Onscreen, 10 minutes are added to the number line, to 12:10. ANNIE: And another ten to get to 12:20. Onscreen, another 10 minutes are added to the number line, to 12:20. ANNIE: I've counted up thirty minutes so far, but the show is 35 minutes long. So I need to count up another five minutes to get to 12:25. Onscreen, 5 minutes are added to the number line, to 12:25. Moby and Annie are in the planetarium watching the show. ANNIE: The show will end at 12:25. MOBY: Beep! Someone in the audience tells them not to shush. Later, Moby and Annie are looking at a sign for a robot exhibit. Text reads: Design-a-Robot Workshop, 1:10 to 2:30. ANNIE: Cool! We can design our own robots! How long is the workshop? I can start at 1:10 and count up an hour to get to 2:10. Onscreen, a number line appears. It begins at 1:10 and ends at 2:30. ANNIE: I can start at 1:10 and count up an hour to get to 2:10. Then I can skip count up 10 minutes to get to 2:20, and skip count another 10 minutes to get to 2:30. Onscreen, One hour is added to the number line. Then two tens are combined to form 20 minutes. 1 hour 20 minutes total is added to the number line. ANNIE: The Design-a-Robot workshop is one hour and twenty minutes long! Moby and Annie are in the "Design-a-Robot" workshop. ANNIE: What kind of robot are you making, Moby? Moby makes a mischievous face and beeps. He is making an evil robot of himself. Moby and Annie are back in the school classroom. ANNIE: That was a fun trip to the Hall of Science. Moby? Moby? Onscreen, the evil Annie robot enters the classroom and chases after the real Annie. Moby is holding the remote control. ANNIE: Ahhh! The evil Annie robot fails and breaks. Moby looks annoyed. MOBY: Beep! Annie pops up from behind a table and glares at Moby. Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts